Armored Core: The NEXT Emergence
by Siphon 117
Summary: In a world of constant conflict, Ravens, pilots of the great war machines called Armored Cores, serve as mercenaries for hire from the Ravens Nest. While the main leaders are content with the current world order, a small group of corporations with newly discovered technology, work their machinations behind the scenes, with the goal of creating a new world order. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Armored Core: The NEXT Evolution

Chapter 1: Fortress Assault

"Speech"

" **Radio/Electronic Speech"**

" _Thoughts"_

 **Authors Note and Codex Entries at the end of the chapter. Please, read and review.**

"So, what's our ETA?" I say, going through the activation checklist on route to my target. After a moment, the pilot answers " **You'll be dropping in 90 seconds, get ready Raven.** "

" _Well, that was fast._ " I thought, quickly going through the various switches to activate my AC. As I bring my AC online, I take note of mission.

The destruction of all enemy forces. 4 tanks, 2 APCs, 3 AAA positions, and 2 Shinonome Class MTs. A simple enough operation, get in, wipe them out, and then leave. My AC, being a mostly Crest model middle weight with a linear rifle, core EO and high output laser blade, should have no problems.

As we close in on to the drop point, my main monitors come online, and I get a overhead view of the Fortress that this group has taken control of. I power up my Op-Intensify unit, and plug my suits helmet into its socket, connecting my controls to the sensors on my hard suit. Once complete, I switch the visual feeds to my helmet emitters, which begin sending the AC's camera feeds directly into my eyes. I get a quick feeling of queasiness, and then I'm ready.

The pilot chimes in " **We're here, dropping AC.** " The holding clamps release, and I drop down towards the ground.

In my AC, Swift Strike, I take in the enemies positions. The 4 tanks quick advance, with the APCs pulling back, as the 2 MTs advance, backing up the tanks. They move up in front of the Fortress, who's AAA positions begin firing my way.

I power up my boosters, and accelerate forward, quickly reaching my top speed of 968 kph, closing the distance. As I boost forward, the Tanks open fire, and the MTs deploy their leg supports, aiming their grenade cannons. I quickly strafe to the left, dodging the tank fire, before raising my linear rifle and begin firing into the tank line.

The first round impacts the lead tank, damaging its armor and stunning it. The second round hits before it can recover, breaking through and demolishing the tank, sending bits of armor everywhere. My third round impacts and stuns another, as the MTs fire their cannons. I boost to the right, dodging all 4 rounds, and jump, just clearing the top of the tanks as I lower my left arm, cutting through a tank as I pass with my laser blade.

Once over, I immediately throw my AC to the left again, dodging rifle rounds from the MTs, quickly sliding past their firing arc as I pass them. I aim and fire my linear rifle once at each APC, pulverizing them with each shot. I activate my shoulder thrusters and perform a 180 degree turn, boosting back towards the MTs.

The one on the right, now left, was a bit faster than the other at turning, firing its rifle at nearly point blank range. The rounds impact my core armor, bouncing off of the angled plates, with some rounds shattering on impact. Before the MT can deal any serious damage, I lunge and activate my laser blade, cutting the MTs right arm off at the joint, as well as cutting into the armor on the right side. The MT pilot, unfazed by the loss of the right arm, tries to bring its physical blade to bear, intending to slam the blunt force weapon into my AC's core.

I quickly boost to the left, dodging both the MTs melee attack, and the follow up rifle rounds from the other MT, who has finally made the turn. I open up with my core EO and linear rifle. The EO's machine gun rounds start hitting the MTs, doing very little damage. The linear rounds however, impact and stun. I put 2 rounds from my rifle into each MT, causing one of them to collapse onto its back, its balance servos overloaded. The other, the one now missing its right arm, is able to fire back with its grenade cannons, having deployed its leg supports.

I cut my boosters, causing the MTs aim to be off, making both rounds to fly just in from of my AC. I fire my boosters again, and move in close, lowering my EO as I activate my laser blade. The MT pilot opens up with its CIWS in its core, while turning to bring its blade to bear. I quickly lash out with my laser blade, cutting off the MTs left arm, while also cutting into the left side of the MTs armor, disabling its CIWS. I then raise my linear gun, and fire at point blank range. The first round impacts and detonates, cracking the armor, with the second and third round cracking the armor even more. Noticing the MTs legs supports engaging, I swing my laser blade high, cutting off both cannon mounts, before firing again.

The fourth round penetrates and detonates, blasting the front section of the MT apart. I glance at my radar, and look over to the 2 remaining tanks. As they fire, I casually aim and fire my linear gun at each one twice, before walking over to the fallen MT. I activate my laser blade, and slash it over the core, once, twice, and on the third swing, the blade cuts through the armor cutting into the center of the MT, causing a small explosion to flare out of the opening. I fire my boosters, and ascent into the sky, and fly over to the Fortress, the AAA fire having no effect. I open up with my EO, shredding one position while firing my rifle once at each of the other positions. As I set down, I take a quick once over, noting the 2 MTs have exploded into pieces, before saying into my radio "That's the last of them, mission complete. Operator, please confirm?"

My radio stutters to life, with my Operator saying " **Confirmed, mission complete, come on home**." I breath a sigh of relief, and begin moving to the pick up point, when my long range radar pings. I quickly turn towards the point on radar, and make out an unknown transport in the distance. I toggle my radio, saying "I don't recall reinforcements being mentioned in this mission?". The operator quickly responds, saying " **This wasn't in the briefing, stay alert.** "

"Great..." I say to myself. I hate surprises, especially on missions. I zoom in with my display, and take note of the 4 walkers slung under the transport. I get down off of the fortress, putting it between me and the unknowns. As they approach, my Operator says " **There's been a change of plans, apparently these are survivors from another combat zone that Mirage is engaged with. They're offering you 100,000 credits if you wipe them out. Your call, Kia.** "

"Mirage, huh." I respond, thinking. I don't normally take contracts from Mirage, due to my close allegiance with Crest, but due to both companies being quite close together these days, I'm sure it won't hurt. I respond "Alright, I'll take it. As long as they're willing to cover my ammunition fees." After a moment, my Operator calls back " **Condition accepted, intel says these are 4 MAMLUK class MTs, a newer model from the Algebra organization. They have powerful weapons, but low armor. Just don't get hit.** " and disconnects.

"Right, don't get hit..." I say to myself, boosting up and over the fortress as they transport closes in. Before it can drop its cargo, I start firing my rifle at it. The transport, a modified Cranwell class transport, immediately lowers its altitude, attempting to drop its MTs as fast as possible. The first couple of rounds just barely missed, but as the first MT drops off from the transport, the third round slams into the front of the transport, shoving it back from the force. The armor holds however, long enough for it to drop the remaining MTs. My fourth and fifth rounds impact the front as it begins to rise, before my sixth round punches through the armor and blows off the front section of the transport, showering the MTs beneath it with debris.

The MT pilots quickly react to the transport collapsing on top of them, but not fast enough. 2 of them, the last to get off, get caught underneath it as it falls, crushing them underneath its weight. The other 2, seemingly uncaring of their comrades demise, begin marching towards me, and unload with their side mounted rifles. I throw my AC to the left and right, only catching glancing hits from their rifles. One of them is able to get a solid hit into the left leg of my AC, breaching the armor, but lacking the power to punch through the machinery underneath. I fire with my linear rifle at the closest, the first round impacting the front of its armor, crumpling it. The second round penetrates, and detonates inside, causing it to burst apart at the seams, sending pieces of the MT everywhere. As I close in the last MT lowers its rocket pods into place, and fires.

I fire my shoulder thrusters, and perform a 180 degree turn to the left, dodging the salvo, while boosting backwards. Once I passed the MT, which is turning to fire its rifles again, I redirect my boosters and lunge forward, activating my laser blade. Unlike the with the Shinonome, my laser blade cuts completely through, cutting the MAMLUK completely in half. The top half of the MTs body slides down a bit, before the generator goes critical and detonates, showering my AC with debris.

I perform a scan of the area, and sure that that was all of them, contact my operator "All hostiles neutralized, mission complete, please confirm?" After a moment, my operator replies " **Confirmed, mission complete, you're free to come home. Mirage is grateful for your cooperation.** "

I fire my boosters, and head towards the pick up point, taking in the view. This particular fortress, was a remnant from the Crest/Mirage war from 40 years ago. While a fairly defensible structure, its actual placement was quite poor, sitting out in the open with very little cover besides the fortress itself. All of its wartime assets have since been pulled out, or destroyed, leaving a shell. Why these guys, who appeared to work for the group called "Struggle", would choose here to make a base, was unknown, but Crest didn't want them there either way.

Once at the drop off point, my transport came down to pick my up, a F21C Stork class transport. I wait for it to attach, engaging the clamps, before disengaging Op-Intensify. After separating from the socket, I begin powering down my AC, and get ready for the trip back, after a mission well done.

 **AN: And so, that concludes chapter 1 of my new fanfic, Armored Core: The NEXT Emergence. What do you guys think? Did I get the feel of the combat down right?**

 **Anyway, onto other stuff. This is set in an alternate universe, and I'll be using elements from all generations of armored core. Another thing that I want everyone to take note, is that I'll be making the occasional video, detailing the AC's that are showcased here in this fanfic. And this is a bit of a spoiler, but this fic will feature Generation 3 AC's (built in Armored Core Last Raven, with Human Plus Cheats), Generation 4 AC NEXTs (Built in Armored Core For Answer, on regulation 1.4) and Generation 5 AC's (Built in Armored Core Verdict Day).**

 **Generation 3 Armored Cores will simply be called Standard Armored Cores, and have the least mobility options of the 3 different types. To make up for that, in this AU, Gen 3 AC's will have the speed stats of both boosting and over boosting doubled. For example the AC featured in this chapter, has a top speed of 484 kph in the game. In this AU, it will have a top speed of 968 kph. Faster than a NEXT's normal boosting, but still not as fast as NEXT's quick boosting. Gen 3 AC's average around 10 meters tall, give or take 1 meter depending on part setup. One thing that will be unique to Gen 3 AC's is that in this fic, certain weapons will be given doubled the ammo capacity they have in Armored Core Last Raven. Such examples include the YWH13M-NIX and WR02M-PIXIE, which will have 720 and 480 rounds respectively.**

 **Generation V Armored Cores, which will be called Verdict style Armored Cores, named after the manufacturer that created its own AC deigns. Gen V AC's will largely maintain their abilities and weapons from the game. They are more lower set than standard Armored Cores, ranging from 6 to 8 meters tall, and generally have lower top speeds than standard AC's. However, they're boost charge and glide boost abilities give them greater agility at close range. Gen V AC's normal boost on average of 400 to 600 kph, and glide boost around 800 to 1200 kph, and charge boost around 1000 to 1400 kph. Unlike in the games, in this AU, they have built in radar, but can still utilize Recon Units and UAVs for reconnaissance work. The lack of vertical flight does mean they need transports for long range transportation.**

 **Generation 4 Armored Cores, or AC NEXTs, will almost completely operate the same way they do in Armored Core For Answer, on Regulation 1.4 . Gen 4 AC's have both a mobility advantage and a defensive advantage in this AU. Primal Armor will largely block ballistic and plasma weapons, but will still be only partially effective against high penetration weapons, such as sniper cannons, and rail guns, and will only slightly effect laser weapons. Gen 4 AC's are larger than their predecessors, and range from 12 to 14 meters tall.**

 **One thing that I will try to keep consistent in this fic, is the damage output of all three different types of AC's will largely be the same. Meaning that equivalent weapons from each generation will be on largely the same power level. Basically, in a fight between a 2 equally skilled pilots, one in a Gen 3 AC, and one in a Gen V AC, both equipped with rifles and missiles, would largely be even. The Gen 3 AC would have the faster raw boosting speed, but the Gen V AC would have the better dodging capabilities, and would have the advantage in close combat. In addition, with a few exceptions, Gen 4 AC weapons are generally more powerful than their predecessors. This is partially due to Gen 4 AC's being a bit larger than their predecessors, and that allows them to equip larger weapons. NEXT grade rifles, are larger and fire larger rounds than their Gen 3 and V counterparts. However, Gen 3 and V weapons are still perfectly capable of dealing severe damage to a Gen 4 NEXT, should they lose their Primal Armor.**

 **Another thing to note, is that weapons like machine guns and rifles, will not have the clips system, instead having the single, solid magazine. Meaning a machine gun like the Pixie 2 can fire its 1000 round magazine without pause.**

 **And Just so everyone is made aware, all of the Gen 3 AC's stats are with the Human Plus Cheat in the Portable Version of Armored Core Last Raven. Saying this again, just to make sure everyone reading this gets it.**

 **I'm also going for a more realistic approach to how AC's handle damage, inspired in part by MrMasher's series of Armored Core Fanfics. I recommend all fans of Armored Core check out his fics.**

 **Well, that just about covers it, but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask about them in the reviews, or PM me if you want.**

 **Now then, onto the Codex Entries. This is something I've seen in a lot of fics, and I figured it'd work here as well.**

 **Codex Entry Number 1:**

Raven Kia, and AC Swift Strike

Raven: Kia Fargo

Affiliation: Crest

Piloting a Blue and grey AC named Swift Strike, Kia is a veteran pilot in Crest's ranks. She maintains high success with minimal costs, but is distrustful of contracts from outside Crest. However, that seems to be changing with Crest and Mirage's latest endeavors to strengthen ties between the 2 corporations, and has shown recently to help out Mirage on occasion, provided the pay is good. Is a known user of Op-Intensify.

AC: Swift Strike

Head: CR-H98XS-EYE2

Core: CR-C98E2 (Machine Gun EO, Ammo: 100)

Arms: CR-A92XS

Legs: CR-LH92S3

Booster: CR-B83TP

FCS: MONJU

Generator: G01-LOTUS

Radiator: RAGORA

Inside: N/A

Extension: ANOKU (Quick Turn Booster)

Back Unit R: WB31B-PEGASUS (Back Add-on Booster)

Back Unit L: WB31B-PEGASUS (Back Add-on Booster)

Arm Unit R: CR-WR93RL (Linear Rifle, Ammo: 80)

Arm Unit L: CR-WL06LB4 (Laser Blade, Blade length 12)

Hanger R: N/A

Hanger L: N/A

Top Speed: 968 kph

Muscle Tracers

Shinonome:

A older model MT, developed by Murakumo during their war with Chrome in the ancient past, reverse engineered by Mirage, the Shinonome class MT is a juggernaut of MT design. Featuring incredibly dense armor plating, coupled with heavy firepower, they work well as a support MT to faster units. They are, however, incredibly slow, being too heavy for boosters, and as such, are of little match against AC's. Due to their heavy armor, there have been issues with their balance servos.

Armament: Standard rifle on the left arm, KE physical blade on the right arm, core mounted CIWS, and dual heavy grenade cannons mounted on the left and back shoulders. Has to activate its leg supports to stabilize itself to fire the grenade cannons.

MAMLUCK:

A newer model developed by the Algebra organization, the Mamluck class MT is a middle weight class bipedal walker type, with high firepower, but low armor for its class. Despite this, they are quickly become a new favorite among both warlords and paramilitaries alike, for its minimum maintenance requirements, and high firepower for low cost.

Armament: 4 heavy rifles, 2 on each side of its upper body, with a rack of twin 6 barre heavy rocket launchers mounted on top.

Transports

Cranwell Class Transport:

A twin rotor craft, the Cranwell Class was the mainstay form of AC and MT transportation during the Crest and Mirage war. Heavily armor, and reasonably fast, the Cranwell Class has since started showing the age of its design. Although reasonably fast and well armored, the lack of any defensive armaments makes it vulnerable to attack, and while fast in a straight line, its lower maneuverability makes it easy prey once its in close. Modified versions have been shown to be able to drop off 4 MTs at once, but this reduces its mobility performance.

F21C Stork:

A Twin rotor craft, with its rotors set side by side instead of in front and back, that has made itself known as a rugged, powerful aircraft. Although smaller than the Cranwell, it has similar weight capacity, with improved speed and maneuverability in comparison. While only capable of carrying 1 AC, it can drop off its cargo much closer, and then exit with quick bursts of speed. Unlike the Cranwell Class, the Stork comes equipped with a pair of missile launchers, as well as a pair of chain guns, should the need arise. It also has armor much more in line with an AC, capable of taking hits much more reliably than its predecessor. There are also up armed versions, mounting heavy grenade cannons and chain guns for gunship roles. The only major downside, is that it can only carry up to 1 AC, or 2 light MTs, but makes up for it with better versatility.

Technologies

Op-Intensify:

Kirsiragi's golden goose, Op-Intensify is a powerful device, allowing for increased control of an AC. Op-Intensify is a system consisting of 3 parts. The first, is a quantum computing controller, to be hardwired into the back of the AC's cockpit. The second, is a Pilot's Hard suit, upgraded with quantum filament sensors. The third piece, is nerve connectors implanted onto the pilot, in the feet, hands and a primary node implanted at the base of the skull. Altogether, it allows the pilot to have incredibly high amounts of control of their AC, allowing for more extreme and dangerous maneuvers during combat. Is often utilized by high ranking Ravens.

Linear Weapons:

Linear weapons, including Linear Rifles, Linear Guns, and Linear Cannons, are a mainstay of modern AC combat. They operate through the use of both traditional ballistics and magnetic weapons. The receiver chambers a round, and fires it like a traditional gun. The barrel, which has a pair of rails along the barrel, increase the velocity of the round, and increase the temperature of the outer shell of the round. Once out of the barrel, the rounds delay action fuse activates. This allows for high levels of penetration of armor, as well as the weakening of outer armor from the rounds latent heat. The explosive core provides devastating damage upon a penetration. The rounds larger size provides increased impact force, serving as a powerful stunning weapon as well. However, the rounds lose speed and heat at longer ranges, limiting their long range potential.

Exceed Orbit:

Coming in multiple ammo types and sizes, Exceed Orbit weapons allow for an extra weapon to be operated by a basic targeting AI. They can come in machine gun, rifle, pulse gun, laser gun, and high laser variants. Ballistic EO's have limited ammunition, while Energy EO's can regenerate their ammo over time. They tend to be weaker than their hand held variants, but provide increased burst firepower to an AC.


	2. Chapter 2

Armored Core: The NEXT Evolution

Chapter 2: From this moment on, you are, a Raven.

"Speech"

" **Radio/Electronic Speech"**

" _Thoughts"_

Sitting in my AC, I stare at my main monitor, slowly eating a ration bar. This particular mission, was either going to be exciting, or very boring. And so far, it's been very boring.

My name is Delilah, and currently, I'm sitting guard at a defensive station, several miles west of the oil refinery I'm guarding. Intel gathered, suggests that an attack by the Corporation "Kirsiragi" was eminent. The strength of the attack is unknown, but Vennide isn't taking any chances, having me and another AC stand guard, along with a detachment of Schidt model GPACs.

My employer, Vennide, has been increasing its resource reserves, in an effort to build up a proper fleet to maintain defense around the continents, and to act as staging grounds for future engagements. And oil is crucial to that.

Hence why I'm here, bored out of my mind, waiting for something to happen.

As I go to take another bite of my ration bar, my radio lights up, and I hear " **Delilah, ready up. We've got radar contacts inbound. Defeat all enemy forces.** "

I put the ration bar away, and begin powering up my AC, and say into the radio "Molly, we've got contacts, get ready. I'll go ahead, you support me with your sniper cannon." After a moment, Molly responds " **Roger that, moving to position A.** "

After my AC is fully powered up, my main screens come up, and I power on my boosters, and move forward. I activate scan mode, and throw up a recon unit, and wait.

I don't have to wait long, as not 30 seconds later, I see my targets coming in above the horizon. I count a total of 13 enemy units.

The crack of a sniper cannon sounds out behind me, as Molly starts firing. The round flies through the air, towards the apparent leader at the front of the pack. The enemy target moves to the left, dodging the sniper round, and as they get closer, I get a good look at my opponents.

The unit at the front of the pack, is an enemy AC, a hover type by the looks of it. The 4 units flanking it appear to be bipedal types, with wing like arms. The other 6 units appear to be flight model MTs, lacking the features that AC's typically have.

I begin charging up my K29 model laser rifle, and move into cover. Molly fires again, this time at one of the outer units. That unit was much slower to respond, with much less distance between them, and only begins to move when the sniper round impacts it. The round punches clean through, and the unit begins to lose altitude before exploding into pieces.

I round the corner, and move out, as our detachment of 8 Schidts move past me, towards the enemy. I get a much better look as they close in, and watch as a series of rockets detach from each one and fall away, as they begin moving forward under their own power.

I aimed and fired my fully charged laser rifle, aiming at the leading AC. It quickly swerved to the side, as the beam of energy tore through the space it previously occupied. I back pedaled as alarms went off in my cockpit, high boosting backwards as a pair of energy beams slam into the ground in front of me.

The Schidts begin firing their chain guns at the enemy units, but their fire is ineffective, missing the fast moving targets.

Another crack is heard over the battlefield, as another sniper round flash above me and slams into on of the bipedal type AC's punching through the side as it was making a strafing run on the Schidts. The AC staggers in the air, before falling to the ground, landing on top of one of the Schidts, destroying it and the Schidt.

My alarms flash again, and before I can dodge, 3 hovering drones appear above me, and start firing down on me. The energy bolts aren't very powerful, but they none the less begin to damage my armor. I boost charge into and off of a nearby building, dodging some of the fire, and fire my H22 model battle rifle at the enemy AC as I move.

The 3 round burst of fire goes wide, with only one of the rounds hitting the AC square in the chest, dealing minimal damage. I aim and fire my laser rifle at the AC again, as Molly fires her sniper cannon again, striking another MT, destroying it. I hear the yells of the Schidt's pilots as they are torn apart by the MTs and AC's.

I duck behind a building, and jump off of its side, attempting to gain some altitude. A pair of the bipedal AC's dash past me, and begin firing at Molly's AC. Molly jumps up and boosts back, switching her arms from sniper mode to normal mode, ducking past a building while her arms switch.

I fire another burst from my battle rifle, but the enemy AC evades, ducking past another building. Molly jumps up from behind her building, firing away at the pair of bipedal units chasing her. I bring my laser rifle around to bare, another shot charged up as they enter my firing line. I pull the trigger, and a beam of energy cuts clean through one.

The other dodges to the left of my attack, just barely dodging my burst of battle rifle fire. My alarms flash, and I throw my ac to the side, as a pair of energy beams flies through the air space I previously occupied. Molly begins firing at the enemy hover AC with her Gatling gun, sending hundreds of rounds downrange.

I boost forward, and leap onto the roof of the nearest building, turning myself around in the process, and watch as the enemy AC opens up with a barrage of missiles. I deploy my leg shield, anticipating them going for me, but watch in horror as they swarm in on Molly's AC. Molly, having just jumped forward, activated a high boost to the side. Some of the missiles miss, but the majority impact her AC, Carnation, surrounding it with explosive fire.

I activate the right bay unit, and as it goes through the motions of switching my right side weapons, I charge forward, shield retracted, and fire another burst from my battle rifle.

This burst connects, with 1 round each hitting the center of the core, the center of the hover leg, and the front of the left arm, each one followed by a explosion. Before I can fire again, one of the MT units comes at me from the my left side, firing its chin mounted chain gun. I aim and fire my battle rifle, with all three rounds hitting the MT's front. It crumples into pieces as the rounds hit it, causing it to stagger to the side before exploding.

I instinctively jump and high boost to my right, dodging a volley of missiles from the enemy AC. I begin laying down fire from my battle rifle and newly switched rifle, sending high velocity AP rounds toward my target. The enemy pilot is good though, expertly dodging by weaving back and forth before cutting behind a building, as a set of 3 drones appear above me, and begin raining fire on my.

I jump and high boost forward, smashing one with my AC's left leg while shooting the other 2. I cut my boosters and land, as Molly's AC appears next to me, its left arm blown off at the elbow joint, and other pieces of armor blown off, but otherwise intact.

I ping her comms, and say "You alright there, Molly? Your AC took a nasty hit there."

Molly answers " **Yeah, just a little shaken. My left side took the brunt of it.** "

I respond "Good, time to finish this."

As I begin to move forward, the main enemy AC appears several hundred meters down range, headed back towards where it came from, along with the surviving pair of bipedal types. A Schidts model GPAC rolls up, contacting us " **Mam, it appears the enemy is withdrawing. Should we pursue**?"

I respond "No, they're far too fast. We'd never catch them, not even us. See to the wounded, but keep your guard up." He responds " **Yes mam.** " and begins moving back towards the others, barking orders, as I turn to Molly, saying "Got a shot?"

Molly, having transformed her arms into weapon mode, responds " **I'm afraid not, those missiles destroyed my gun sight, I'd be firing blind.** " I turn back towards the the Atlantic. As I scan the horizon, I get a message, audio only. I run it through the virus scrubbers, and play it, hearing "T **o the pilot of the green heavy weight AC, you have my respect. You fought well, and I look forward to our next battle.** " The message ends, with the text "Sighned, Wesley"

"Huh, modern day chivalry. Who'd have thunk it." I say to myself, as I download and save the message for later. I stretch, popping my joints which have been stressed from the combat, and begin typing up a report, keeping an eye on the horizon.

"Shit" I say to myself, looking over the state of my AC as I boost away from the combat zone. The front armor of the core and hover platform was buckled at the front, and the emitter on the left arm was completely destroyed. In addition, we'd lost all of the Scimitar MTs, and 2 of the RAKAN type GPACs.

In other words, this operation was a complete failure. I sent a voice message to the lead enemy AC, complimenting their skill. Their AC was largely undamaged, being a heavy weight type with a good amount of armor. The other AC, from what I saw, had lost one of its arms, and the MTs and GPACs had destroyed 5 of the defending GPACs.

I pull off my helmet, and straighten out my hair, and send off my report to Kirsiragi Command, and head off to link up with the KNU Longest Night, a stealth submarine.

On the way to the rendezvous point, I was wondering, how did they know we were coming? They were clearly waiting for us, as the likely hood of not one but two AC's standing guard directly in our path, was highly suspicious. I'll have to pass that along.

 **Authors Note: And there we go, chapter 3 is done. What did you guys think? I hope I brought Gen V AC's and Gen V's version of GPACs in well enough. Anyway, onto the next codex entries.**

 **Ravens**

Wesley Battle

Male

Affiliation: Kirsiragi

Piloting a lightweight hover type, and leader of Kirsiragi's deep strike unit, Wesley is a simple, pragmatic man, often at odds with Kirsiragi higher ups, but is none the less one of their best pilots.

AC: Stalker

Head: YH18-SCARAB

Core: RAKAN (Over boost Core, over boost top speed: 1452 KPH)

Arms: WA01-LEO (Laser Cannon Arms, Ammo 48 (fires 2 shots per attack, 24 shots total)

LEGS: CR-LN85

Booster: N/A

FCS: MONJU

Generator: G01-LOTUS

Radiator: R02-HAZEL2

Inside: I01M-URCHIN (Mine Dispenser, Ammo 20)

Extension: FUNI (Relation Micro Missile, Ammo 40, 4 missiles per volley, 10 volleys total)

Back Unit R: KINNARA (Micro Missile, Ammo 70, 7 missiles per volley, 10 volleys total)

Back Unit L: WB270-HARPY2 (Orbit Cannon, Ammo 30, 3 per volley, 10 volleys total)

Arm Unit R: N/A

Arm Unit L: N/A

Hanger R: N/A

Hanger L: N/A

Top speed: 1018 KPH

Delilah Briarwood

Female

Affiliation: Vennide

An up and coming AC pilot, Delilah is one of Vennide's newest pilots, and has been making waves with an impressive combat record. Often paired up with Molly Weatherford, she pilots a green colored heavy bipedal type, with a varied loadout.

AC: Splinter

Head: UMEGAE mdl. 1

Core: Co-D-S29 (35 Recon Units total)

Arms: AB-107D

Legs: L2HA-118

FCS: FA-303

Generator: GA-319

Booster: BA-309

Recon Unit: ASATORI mdl. 3 (Tracking Type)

Arm Unit R: Au-L-K29 (High Laser Rifle, Ammo 40)

Arm Unit L: Au-C-H22 (Battle rifle, Ammo 120, 3 rounds per burst, 40 bursts total)

Shoulder Unit: MONONOFU mdl. 3 (Sub computer)

Bay Unit R: AM/RFB-215 (Rifle, Ammo 350)

Bay Unit L: Au-V-G37 (HEAT Machine Gun, Ammo 450)

Molly Weatherford

Female

Affiliation: Vennide

A older AC pilot, employed by Vennide, Molly is often deployed for support duties for fellow pilots, and is rarely deployed outside of Vennide territory. She pilots a green colored medium weight build, with a sniper rifle weapon arm.

AC: Carnation

Head: Hd-H-E34

Core: CA-215 (40 Recon Units Total)

Arms: A04 Vampire (Sniper Cannon Weapon Arm, Ammo 40)

Legs: Le2M-D-F02

FCS: Fs-L-F03

Generator: GA-319

Booster: Bo-C-Hll

Recon Unit: ASATORI mdl. 2 (Tracking Type)

Arm Unit R: Au-C-B07 (Battle Rifle: Ammo 65)

Arm Unit L: Am/CGA-115 (Gatling Gun, Ammo 2,500)

Shoulder Unit: N/A

Bay Unit R: N/A

Bay Unit L: N/A

 **GPACs**

RAKAN Type: A newer model GPAC developed by Kirsiragi, the RAKAN type is their first full production model AC. Although sporting lighter armor compared to a standard AC, the RAKAN model GPAC features incredibly high mobility, featuring a new type of bipedal shaped hover legs, compined with a high acceleration booster. For Armament, the RAKAN is equipped with a pair of rapid fire pulse cannon arms. Newer models are planned with differing loadouts.

R28 Sckidts: A model of GPAC developed by Vennide, the R28 Sckidts is a heavyweight, tank type GPAC, featuring heavy armor, and a large physical shield on the left arm mount. The right arm can be equipped with differing armaments, but the standard Sckidt is equipped with a heavy chain gun. Other models can be equipped with a heat cannon, and heavy laser cannon for long range fire power.

 **MTs**

Scimitar: A high end flight capable MT developed by Kirsiragi, the Scimitar is a fairly quick MT designed for flight combat operations. Although armed with a chain gun and dual plasma cannons, the MT's week armor limits its effectiveness against AC's.

 **Technologies**

Hover Legs: A Leg type, developed by Crest and Mirage for high speed, mobile combat. Usually sporting lighter armor than even lightweight bipedal types, hover legs are notorious for their high maintenance requirements, as well as how easily they can be disabled. Only the most skilled of Ravens use them.

Weapon Arms: Primarily split into 2 types, depending on corporation. Crest, Mirage and Kirsiragi made weapon arms, are built to have 2 firing modes, and can equip extension and inside units. Vennide and other American made weapon arms, are built with the bay system in mind, allowing the use of a pair of normal weapon arms, but cannot equip shoulder units. Both systems have weaker defenses than standard arms, and the built in weapons usually have lower ammo than the hand held counterparts, but are substantially more powerful.

Laser Weapons: Although not true lasers, laser weapons have been a mainstay of Armored Core Combat, being a important asset on all sides. Laser weapons are a combination of particle and plasma technologies, firing condensed beams of plasma at incredible speeds. Although not truly the speed of light, these "lasers" are still substantially faster than plasma or pulse weapons, and typically have longer range. Laser weapons come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but they all are powerful, directed energy weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Armored Core: The NEXT Evolution

Chapter 3: From this moment on, you are, a Raven.

"Speech"

" **Radio/Electronic Speech"**

" _Thoughts"_

 **So, I'm going to answer relevant questions just down below. Much like last chapter, there will be another Authors Note and more Codex Entries down below. Please, read and review.**

 **Well, I didn't get any reviews from last time, so never mind. Aw well, there's next time.**

"Ok, generator is on, check, FCS is on, check, boosters are powered up, check..." I say as I go through the motions. My name is Vance, Vance Cooper, and I've been training for this day. The day I become a Raven.

My radio sputters to life, saying" **Vance, this is PK. Your initiation starts now. Your objective is simple. Defeat the opponents that are put in front of you. This will be a live fire exercise. If you fail, you die. Good luck.** "

"No pressure, I guess." I say to myself, tightening my straps down and keying the controls activation sequence, before bringing up my main monitors online, my AC's primary visual feed coming into view just as the elevator rises up to the Arena floor. The doors open, and I stop my AC forward, moving the foot pedals in time with the steps. Once clear of the door way, the doors close behinds me, leaving me in the arena with my opponents.

I access the situation, taking in my targets before me. I notice the size of the arena, one of the larger ones, a 1200 meter radius circle, with an elevated upper level 100 meters above the floor. Over halfway across, sat 4 Ostrich model MTs, along with 8 Rat model Guard MTs. I ping my radar to check for anything on the upper walkways, and with nothing showing up, and power up my boosters, and charge forward, boosting towards the left of the enemy positions.

As I close in, the Rats move up to intercept, firing their machine guns at me. I swerve left and right, avoiding most of the fire, but still taking a few rounds, which do nothing more than chip the outer paint. I raise up my AC's rifle, and begin firing, striking the lead Rat head on. The first round stops it in its tracks, with the second and third round punching clean through its main body. I switch to the next, blowing it apart, and the next. By this point, the Ostrich's have moved within range, and begin firing their rifles. I jump up, and boost backwards, strafing left and right to avoid their fire. I bring my missile launcher online, arm and fire at the front most MT.

As the missile flies, I cut my boosters, and land in the middle of the 6 remaining Rat's. I aim my rifle one, firing at nearly point blank range. The round impacts and punches through, blast out of the back. While aiming my rifle at another, I swing my laser blade into one that came just a bit too close. One of the Rats is fires off a burst of its machine gun, the rounds slamming into my AC's right arm, throwing off my aim. I take to the air again, moving towards Ostrich's while firing off another missile.

The missile impacts the lead MT, which collapses to its side, its armor crumpled from the first missile. The remainder MTs fire again as I boost towards them. All three rounds impact the front of my core, the impacts sending shock waves through the cockpit, but the armor holds. I close in, and slash through the left side of the nearest MT, before moving past them. As they turn to track me with their weapons, I cut my boosters and turn around, cutting through the rear most MT, causing it to explode into pieces. I raise my rifle and fire my rifle into it at point blank range, the first few rounds bouncing off of its armor, before one pierces and causes it to stumble. I swing my laser blade again, and cut off its left leg, causing it to fall over. I look over to the remaining Rats, aiming and firing off my missile launcher one missiles at a time. Once they were taken care of, I looked around, pinging my radar and sonar one more time.

My radio crackles to life, as PK chimes in, saying " **Good, good, well done. However, the test isn't over yet. You have one more opponent to face. Get ready.** "

"Really, was this not enough?" I ask in reply. I turn towards the center of the Arena, where the center square opens up as a large MT is brought up. I observe, the unit, and recoil in shot. It was a Mirage model MT, an Owl. My Owl. I could tell based on the unit number on its shoulder, as well as its custom eye paint job on the front of the cockpit.

I yell into my radio "What the hell is this!" My radio crackles back " **Sometimes, that which was once your ally can become your enemy. Now fight!** "

I clench my jaw, and boost forward at max speed of 518 kph, intending to finish this in one swift strike. I arm and fire a missile at it as I close. The MT reacts, boosting forward and fires its rifle. I immediately throw my AC to the right to dodge, and then to the left, dodging the rifle shots as I open fire with my own rifle. The rounds have little effect, bouncing off of the thick armor at the front of the Owl.

As I maneuver my AC, the MT's tracking catches up with my maneuvers, and begins putting rounds into the front of my AC's, sending shock waves through the armor. I get shoved back into my seat, gasping for breath from the shock to my system. I shake it off, and fire off a missile, continuing on my charge towards the MT.

The MT boosts to the my left in an attempt to dodge the missile. As it does so, I fire another missile, just as the first missile reaches the MT, striking it in the front of the core. The missiles explodes on impact, slightly stunning it and scorching the paint at the front. As my next missile flies into it, I begin firing my rifle at close range, the rounds having greater impact at such close range. The front armor of the MT absorbs the second missile, but begins to buckle from the repeated impacts from my rifles rounds.

The MT raises its right arm, and fires with its bazooka. The bazooka round hits my rifle, blasting it to pieces and ruining the manipulator hand of my right arm. I activate my laser blade, and swing it in an upward ark, cutting through bazooka, slicing the weapon in 2 and detonating the remaining ammunition, blasting the bazooka into pieces, and blowing off the lower half of the MT's right arm. The MT is rocked by the explosion, and the loss of mass causes it to loss balance, stumbling to the its left.

I lash out with my right arm, slamming the ruined manipulator into its right shoulder, shattering the hand and upper arm into pieces. The force from the impact sends the MT spinning to the right, its balance servos failing to maintain balance as it collapses onto its right side. Before it can rise, I lunch forward, and cut through the thinner armor plating on the back side with my laser blade, cutting into its power core.

I step my AC back as it explodes, showering my AC with shrapnel. Once the explosion passes, I hear " **The test is over. From this moment on, you are, a Raven.** "

I sag into my seat, sore from the impacts, and stretch, popping my joints. Afterwards, I begin moving my AC back towards the entrance, as worker MTs begin entering the arena to clean up.

Timeskip: 2 hours later

Once settled into my new apartment, courtesy of the Ravens Nest, I head down towards the Liaison office, where I'll meet my operator, as well as complete my Raven registration. On my way, I contemplate my new position, and its significance in the world.

During my employment by Mirage, I learned a good amount of knowledge of the world. Mirage maintained power of Europe, and parts of the middle east, total control of Greenland. Crest controls most of Africa, and the southern portions of the middle east. Kirsiragi Controls India, and Austrailia.

Other companies, minor nations, and other factions make the rest of the world a garbled mess of constantly changing borders and rulers. Mirage, Crest and Kirsiragi, after decades of war, signed an armistice, and elected to try to keep some form of order throughout the rest of the world. A newer faction, known as Vennide, has taken root in North America, with a Warlord led faction known as the Evergreen Family, located in South America, being the biggest known factions in the Americas. Minor corporations, each with their own objectives, such as Algebra, have been popping up in uncontested places in the world.

With the loss of all known pre-destruction history lost, and the constant conflicts that take place, one faction rose up to benefit from the chaos. A mercenary faction, which would become known as the Ravens Nest. Wielding powerful Armored Core technology, the Ravens Nest established itself as a powerful fighting force, one that could serve anyone, for the right fee.

With their headquarters located in Anatolia, the Ravens Nest has sense grown into an established organization, having branches located in all over Eurasia and Africa. All of their branches have their own headquarters, but none of them compare to the jewel that is the Ravens Ark. Set in the center of Anatolia, the Ravens Ark is a massive structure, taking the appearance of a large, metal castle. With encircling rings set around the structure, the Ravens Ark serves as the primary home of the Ravens, equipped with the latest in Armored Core Technology.

This is where I will live the rest of my life for the foreseeable future.

Once I make my way down, I approach the office, to see a fellow Raven, a pale skinned brunette with green eyes, roughly in her 30's, exiting the Liaison office. She turns to walk the other way, but stops, taking note of me, with my plain pilot suit. She moves towards me, saying "Well, I see we have a new recruit here. My name's Kia, what's yours?" as she holds out her hand.

I reach out and shake, saying " Mine's Vance, Vance Cooper. I've just recently completed Raven initiation test."

She finishes the shake, and as she pulls her hand back, says "Vance hey? Well, that's good to hear. Always good to see a newbie getting his wings." She reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out her PDA, saying "Hand me your PDA, got a gift for ya."

"Uh, Ok, sure." I respond, nervously pulling out my PDA, and hand it over. She starts tapping the screen, switching between the 2, and after a moment, hands me back my PDA. As I look over the screen, she starts walking away, saying "Spend it wisely." with a tone of amusement in her voice. I take a look at the screen, and gasp in surprise, at the amount of money suddenly in my account. With my life's savings added to the amount, I have over 1.2 million credits. More than enough to outfit a decent AC, and still have some left over for living expenses.

I turn to shout my thanks, but I see her turn a corner before I can say anything. I shakily put my PDA away, and step up, and knock. After a moment of silence, a female voice comes through, saying "Come in."

I open the door, and step into the room, taking note of the simple decor of the room. Once done, I focus on the desk in the center of the room, with a raven haired woman sitting, glancing through papers. As I step forward, she glances up, looking me over and says "Ah, Vance, good, come, take a seat." as she straightens up in her seat, and sets her current papers to the side. I pull out a seat, and sit down.

She stares me in the eye, and says "Alright, so, you've completed you're Raven initiation test, and should be settle in. Just got a couple of papers I need you to sign, and then you'll meat your operator. Firstly, I'll need you to sign this here, it is a agreement stating that you're ending your contract with Mirage." and hands me a contract. I look it over, and after a moment, sign it.

As I hand it back, she hands me another contract, this one nearly double the size, saying "I'll also need you to sign this one, agreeing to all the terms and conditions of the Ravens Nest, including lodging, finances, repairs, and you're arena coverage."

I look it over, taking note of the various terms, and sign where needed, before handing it back. She flips through, checking the various signature places, and once done, straightens it up, and says "Alright, that about covers everything. You are now officially a Raven."

She pulls out a folder, and hands it to me, saying "This holds the details of you're arrangement as well as contact info for an operator of your choice. You're now rank E-15. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."

I accept the folder, glancing through it, and say "Thank you, truly. This has been a dream of mine, to join the Ravens. I won't let you down."

She folds her arms, saying "I'm sure you will. Best you run along, you've got things to do."

Taking the hint, I nod and turn to leave. As I open the door, I turn back, noticing she's already back to working on the paperwork she was working on before hand, and I say "Say, I didn't get your name." She pauses, glancing up and says "My name is Karen Holt, and if all goes well, this will be the last you ever see of me." and goes back to the papers.

I mumble "noted" to myself, and head out, with a couple of plans already in mind.

Timeskip: 2 Days Later

After a couple of days of exploration, getting to know the place, and doing some AC parts shopping, I finally felt ready to take on my first mission. After accepting the contract, I moved out and got settled in.

My AC, which I've named named Nero, was a largely Mirage based, middle weight type, with a EN Machine gun, laser blade, vertical missiles on the back and shoulders, and a core mounted pulse gun. Colored in a blue and grey color scheme, Nero was my new beauty.

My first contract, was to engage and destroy a convoy of transports carrying supplies to a group of pirates. Intel suggests that the defenses of the transport are light, but I was apprehensive of said intel. A properly made convoy could hide quite the force, hence the vertical missiles I had equipped.

In the transport, a standard Cranwell class, I went through my final checks as my operator chimed in over the radio " **You're 60 seconds from the drop zone, enemy force consists of 8 Ostrich model MTs, 4 APCs, and the 8 transport trucks. Leave none standing.** "

I answer "Affirmative.", and began the AC start up sequence. Just as I finished, the Cranwell's pilot calls over the radio " **We've reached the drop zone, dropping AC.** " I felt the subtle thunk as the clamps released, and my AC fell.

As my AC impacts the ground, I take note of my surroundings. I was dropped behind a small plateau between me and the convoy. I checked my map, and began boosting towards the convoy, heading to the left side of the plateau to put me behind the convoy, reaching my top speed of 674 kph.

After a few minutes, I turned and crested the ridge, and boosted over, heading down behind the convoy, and began pulling up behind them. As I was moving, I activated all my weapons, and as I closed the distance, the rear guard started to turn around, their radars pinging from my appearance. The 2 rear MTs were just turning around, as I closed the distance.

I opened fire with my EN machine gun into the MT on the right, the energy bolts impacting and melting the armor of the MT, and overloading the reactor from the excess heat. The MT on the left fires it rifle.

I dodge to the right, firing more into the first MT, before moving back to the left, and bring my laser blade to bear, cutting the MT in half with a single strike.

The rest of the convoy has finally caught up to the commotion, and the transports start accelerating to put distance between me and them. I switch over to my vertical missiles and activate my EO. I lock onto the leading transports, and fired a volley of missiles, as my EO burns a hole through the third MT.

I proceed in that order, firing missiles while my EO destroys the MTs one by one, their rifles ineffective against me. As I fired another salvo of missiles at the second to last transport, the last transport stopped in its tracks, as the top of the transport suddenly rips open, as an MT begins to fold out from it.

As I aim to lock on to this new threat, the 4 APCs suddenly move in front of me, and fire of chaff pods, creating a smoke screen between me and the transport, and breaking my lock. Annoyed, I aim my EN machine gun, and open up, turning them into molten slag one by one as they fire at me with their machine guns.

As the smoke clears up, I see a flash, and immediately boost to the side, just barely dodging a barrage of cannon fire. I finally get a good look at my newest opponent. It appears to be a gangly, reverse joint type, with long weapon mounts on the shoulders.

" **That's a CHAOS model MT. It has heavy chain guns and missiles.** " says my operator, providing me a blueprint model of it on one of my monitors. I boost forward, firing my EN machine gun and EO pulse gun at it.

Just as a few rounds reach it, the MT crouches and jumps, firing its chain gun arms down at me. I maneuver to dodge, but a couple of the rounds still impact my AC, striking my left shoulder and front of the core. The armor dents, but holds.

I boost forward, and underneath it, under its firing arc. The MT reaches the top of ifs jump, and as it comes down, it fires a pair of thrusters to turn itself around. I boost towards its landing zone, and swipe at it with my laser blade as it lands.

The laser blade cuts through the outer layer of armor at the front of its core. The MT pilot lashes out with one of its arms, aiming for my left shoulder. I boost back, firing both my EN machine gun and EO into the cut of the armor. The rounds impact the armor, burning through the inner layer, and as the MT fires a pair of missiles at me, one of the rounds burnt through the core into the cockpit.

The missiles impact my core, sending shock waves through me, and knocking my AC back from the blast. The MT, its arms raised towards me, stood still for a moment, before collapsing forward.

I take a scan of the area, and say into the radio "Alright, enemy convoy neutralized, please confirm, mission complete." After a moment, my radio crackles to life, saying " **Mission complete, confirmed, come on home**."

I sigh in relief, and begin thinking of my next move. One day, I'll be at the top. One day.

 **AN: And that concludes that. What did you guys think? Please let me know.**

 **Anyway, onto more Codex entries. Enjoy.**

Raven Vance Cooper, and AC Nero

Vance Cooper: A former MT pilot in Mirage's Owl division, Vance has had plans of joining the Ravens for a long time. Is largely pro Mirage, but has no qualms about using non Mirage parts.

AC Nero: A Blue and black middle weight bipedal type, equipped with weapons suited for hit and run tactics. Low ammunition capacity limits combat endurance.

Head: H05-Hornet

Core: C02-Uranus (Pulse Gun EO, 100 rounds, regens 1 round per second of disuse.)

Arms: A09-Lemur2

Legs: LH05-Cougar

Booster: B04-Birdie2

FCS: CR-YF02H2

Generator: G02-MAGNOLIA

Radiator: ANANDA

Inside: N/A

Extension: JIKYOH (Vertical Relation missiles, Ammo 20)

Back Unit R: WB18M-Centaur (Dual back Vertical Missiles, Ammo 40)

Back Unit L: WB18M-Centaur (Dual back Vertical Missiles, Ammo 40)

Arm Unit R: WH10M-SILKY (EN Machine Gun, Ammo 160)

Arm Unit L: WL01LB-ELF (Mirage Standard laser blade)

Hanger R: N/A

Hanger L: N/A

Top Speed: 674 kph

Starter AC: A Crest manufactured basic model AC, used for the Ravens Initiation test, and often used by Crest as AI drones for large scale battles. It has decent armor, but lacks in both fire power and mobility.

Head: CR-H69S

Core: CR-C69U

Arms: CR-A69S

Legs: CR-LH69S

Booster: CR-B69

FCS: MF01-MUREX

Generator: CR-G69

Radiator: CR-R69

Inside: N/A

Extension: N/A

Back Unit R: CR-WB69RA (Standard Radar)

Back Unit L: CR-WB69M (Standard Missile Launcher, 1 lock, Ammo 40)

Arm Unit R: CR-WR69R

Arm Unit L: CR-WL69LB

Hanger R: N/A

Hanger L: N/A

Top Speed: 518 kph

MTs

GMT-RAT: A standard guard MT, the RAT model is a small, lightly armored machine equipped for patrol duties. Multi-type wheels allow it to move and turn in any direction, negating the need for a turret. Low speed, firepower and armor make it a minimal threat to AC's.

Armament: 1x Standard machine gun.

CMT-Ostrich: A bipedal type MT, designed by Mirage to be a standard combat unit. Ostriches can come in 3 different models. The standard Ostrich, often called the Model A, only comes equipped with a standard rifle. Model B, equipps a pair of missile launchers, one on each side of the rifle. The Model C trades out the missiles launchers for a flight pack, giving if limited aerial mobility.

Armament:

Model A: 1x Standard Rifle

Model B: 1x Standard Rifle, 2x Missile Launchers

Model C: 1x Standard Rifle, Flight pack

BMT-Owl: A heavy bipedal walker, built much like an AC, the Owl serves as Mirage's primary special operations MT, and is one of the few MTs that can compare favorably against an AC. Featuring heavy armor, with moderate boosting capabilities, and reasonably powerful weapons, the Owl can be a dangerous opponent for a rookie pilot. Can be outfitted with differing weapons, depending on the mission, but is most often set in three different types.

Type 1: 1x Standard Rifle (left hand), 1x ECM emitter (shoulders), 1x Parry Blade (right hand)

Type 2: 1x Standard Rifle (left hand), 1x ECM emitter (shoulders), 1x Bazooka (right hand)

Type 3: 1x Standard Rifle (left hand), 1x ECM emitter (shoulders), 1x pulse rifle (right hand), 2x missile launchers (back)

CHAOS: A older model MT design, dug up from the bones of Chrome from before the great destruction, and manufactured by Crest, the CHAOS MT is a reverse joint model MT, featuring enhanced jump capabilities, and a quick walking speed. Only 1 known model of CHAOS MT is known to be manufactured, it being equipped with heavy chain gun weapon arms, and a integrated dual back missile launcher. CHAOS type MTs are often used as support units, providing cover fire for friendly units, and are unsuited for direct confrontation.

Armament: 2x Heavy Chain Guns (both arms), 2x missile launchers (back of unit)

Technologies

EN Machine Guns: An interesting application of pulse weapon technology, EN Machine Guns provide the fire power of a pulse gun, with the rate of fire of a machine gun. Due to the intricacies of the weapon, the amount of times it can be fired is limited, often less than that of a normal machine gun. Best suited for close range combat, a EN Machine Gun is none the less capable of burning its way through the armor of an opponent with ease, due to the constant stream of high energy projectiles.


End file.
